


Bluer than velvet was the night

by maniku



Category: Twitter (Fandom)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniku/pseuds/maniku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That AU where Marina, Boby, Emily, Jane and I are all singing Marina in the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluer than velvet was the night

“Boby you’re squishing us!” Emily pouted as she attempted to be more comfortable .   
“Maybe you shouldn’t have worn a dress then”, Boby replied coyly.   
“We couldn’t have waited until we picked up Jane to all squish in the back?” Megan complained. Marina nodded, enthused. “I feel like Emily, Marina and I are the kids squished in the back of the minivan.”  
Boby smirked at the comparison as he sped through a yellow light. Marina slammed her hand on the roof of the car  
“SEX!” she exclaimed. Megan started to groan, while Emily and Boby just looked at each other, confused.   
“Here?” Boby asked. Megan started laughing, bringing her hand up to her mouth to hide her delight. Marina nudged her and pointed first at Emily, then Boby. They made no movement, so she frowned.  
“Take your clothes off!” She proclaimed. Emily shrieked and Boby took stopped looking at the road for a full quarter of a minute to look at Marina. Megan sighed.   
“It’s a game,” Megan explained. “Everytime you run a yellow light, the first person to hit the roof and yell sex doesn’t have to take off one piece of clothing. Everybody else has too.”  
“Frick that,” Emily said. “I am not taking my clothes off.”  
“Only for Byan!” Megan and Boby said at the same time, purposely leaving out the R. They high fived. Emily blushed and closed her eyes slowly. Marina was still staring at the group, waiting for someone to take their clothes off. Megan turned back to her and petted her hair.   
“If I take off my jacket will that be okay?” Megan said, looking in Marina’s eyes for a answer. She nodded, and Megan took off her black leather jacket and tossed it in the trunk. Marina’s eyes widened.   
“Is that… Mikasa? On your shirt!” She asked, her hands flexing excitedly. Boby whispered to Emily, “no, its your house”. Megan rolled her eyes and grinned at Marina.   
“Yeah, I made it!” Megan replied. Marina shrieked and immediately started asking Megan about Attack on Titan. Emily laughed at her friends and tapped Boby on the shoulder, mouthing, “How much farther?” when he looked up. He lifted up two fingers in reply, then motioned to the iPhone plugged into the car stereo.   
“You can pick whatever music. We’ve already listened to all of Marina so I’m happy.” Emily nodded and reached for it. Pressing the home button, a picture of all their faces squished together flashed onto the screen. Emily smiled and then turned towards Megan. She was now in deep conversation with Marina over the benefits that Armin lends to Mikasa and Eren, and didn’t notice Emily was trying to get her attention until Emily yelled in her ear.   
“DO YOU HAVE ANY LANA ON THIS?” she yelled, waving the phone back in forth. Megan raised her eyebrows in mock insult and replied, “what kind of questions is that? Of course!” She inputed the passcode and made a few quick movements with her thumb to reveal Lana Del Ray’s entire discography. “Frick yeah, thanks!” Emily said. She paused for only a second as she scrolled down the song list. Her thumb hovered over “National Anthem”. Marina peered over Megans shoulder at the choice and nodded at Emily. Emily pressed on the song, and as the first few notes started to sound through the speakers, Megan leaned over to the stereo and turned up the speakers so the song was rattling the windows.   
“Roll down the windows!” Megan shouted in Boby’s ear. “We have to pick Jane up like this to embarress her!” Boby nodded and rolled down all the windows in the car. Megan sat back down in the middle seat. The wind tunnel that had now been created in the car was blowing all of Megan and Marina’s hair into Emilys face, and Emily, not having any to attack back with, had taken to turning her head and looking out the window as to avoid any getting in her mouth. Marina nudged Megan and pointed at Emily. Marina threw her hair behind her back and leaned back so it wouldn’t move while Megan put in into pigtails.  
As soon as Emily noticed no more hair was hitting her face, Boby pulled the diamond sharp right turn into the parking lot of Scripps. Jane was standing by the curb, laughing at something on her phone. She looked up at the sound of the music, as did several of her other classmates walking by. Megan screamed out the window.  
“JANE!! JANE!! REMEMBER HOW WE WERE GONNA HANG OUT THIS WEEKEND AND I SAID I HAD A SURPRISE! WELLL IT WAS THAT BOBY AND EMILY ROADTRIPPED ALL THE WAY TO CALIFORNIA AND MARINA FLEW UP TO LAX AND WERE ALL GONNA HANG OUT!”  
Jane, first confused, suddenly started smiling and quickly walked over to the car. She had her glasses one, and she looked at each of the people in the car in turn.   
“You guys!” She exclaimed happily. “This is the best surprise ever!”  
“Get in!” Boby said, and Jane opened the passenger door and climbed in.   
“How was I lucky enough to get shotgun?” She asked Emily, Marina, and Megan, still squished in the backseat.   
“Boby thought it’d be funny to make us all sit back here”, Emily said, eyeing Boby. Megan nodded and Marina mumbled, “You guys look like our parents.” Jane laughed and looked at Boby.   
“Well children, your father and I have decided the first thing we shall do is go get food,” she said in a faux-authoritative tone. Boby laughed and said, “What’s a good place around here?”  
Megan thought for a second and then looked at Marina, Emily, and Boby. “Have you guys ever had In-N-Out”, she asked thoughtfully. All three of them shook their heads. “You have to go! Right now! Just drive straight for a while, I’ll tell you when to turn.” Jane nodded and Boby said, “Okay”, and flew out of the parking lot.   
The song had ended a while ago and now “Blue Velvet” was playing. Boby closed his eyes and swayed his arms, taking his hands off the steering wheel.   
“JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL”, Marina shouted out the window at passersby. Jane laughed and looked at Megan, who looked alarmed at Boby ‘s actions. Looking at Emily, Jane asked, “Does he always do this?” and Emily said “You should see him during Electra Heart.”  
As they drove to In-n-Out, Lana del Ray was the soundtrack of their ride. The epic that was their internet friendship coming together in real life was accompanied by a sultry voice and a longing for love. The irony was that they had the love there. Some of the best friends they could ever ask for were in that car shooting along the California streets. Off-key renditons of Lana were found that entire week, from when they were walking along Hollywood Boulevard or at Disneyland. That day, in the car on the way to In-N-Out, was one of the best days of their lives.


End file.
